Robot Wars the Ninth Wars (fan version)
Robot Wars: The Ninth Wars was the ninth series of the British tv show Robot Wars, following on from Robot Wars Extreme 3 (fan version). Format This time around, the format was slightly changed from that of the Seventh and Eighth Wars. For this series, the format was returned to the format of the Sixth Wars, with 12 heats of 8 robots. The 12 heat winners progressed to two semi finals, and the robots that lost would compete in the Losers' Melee. Seeded robots This time, there were only 16 seeds, most of them being the semi-finalists of the Eighth Wars. However, some robots which reached the semi finals or further did not compete in this championship, meaning other robots were able to earn a place in the seeded ranks. The robots which did not return but progressed beyond the heats were Storm 2 and Wheely Big Cheese. 1) Dantomkia 2) Hypno-Disc 3) Tough As Nails 4) Firestorm 5 5) Gravity 6) M2XT 7) Ripper 8) X-terminator 9) Typhoon 2 10) Stinger 11) Panic Attack 12) Behemoth 13) Iron Awe 6.0 14) The Steel Avenger 15) Terrorhurtz 16) Pussycat Heats Heat A Competing Robots: Dantomkia, Rick, Ming Dienasty, Cedric Slammer, Killer Carrot, Sumpthing, Corkscrew, Gyrobot Round 1 *Dantomkia vs Rick vs Ming Dienasty vs Cedric Slammer: Dantomkia and Ming Dienasty qualified *Killer Carrot vs Sumpthing vs Corkscrew vs Gyrobot: Killer Carrot and Corkscrew qualified Round 2 *Dantomkia vs Killer Carrot: Winners: Dantomkia *Ming Dienasty vs Corkscrew: Winners: Corkscrew Heat Final *Dantomkia vs Corkscrew: Winners: Dantomkia Heat B Competing Robots: M2XT, Mega Morg, ICU, Crushtacean, St Agro, Supernova, Demolition Man, Thor Round 1 *M2XT vs Mega Morg vs ICU vs Crushtacean: M2XT and Mega Morg qualified *St Agro vs Supernova vs Demolition Man vs Thor: Supernova and Thor qualified Round 2 *M2XT vs Thor: Winners: M2XT *Mega Morg vs Supernova: Winners: Supernova Heat Final *M2XT vs Supernova: Winners: Supernova Heat C Competing Robots: Typhoon 2, Tiberius 4, Mr Nasty, Kat 3, Mute, Aggrobot 3, Twister, Anarchy Round 1 *Typhoon 2 vs Tiberius 4 vs Mr Nasty vs Kat 3: Typhoon 2 and Tiberius 4 qualified *Mute vs Aggrobot 3 vs Twister vs Anarchy: Mute and Anarchy qualified Round 2 *Typhoon 2 vs Anarchy: Winners: Typhoon 2 *Tiberius 4 vs Mute: Winners: Tiberius 4 Heat Final *Typhoon 2 vs Tiberius 4: Winners: Tiberius 4 Heat D Competing Robots: Gravity, Sir Chromalot, Infinity, Robochicken, The Steel Avenger, Scraptosaur, Terror Turtle, Infernal Contraption Round 1 *Gravity vs Sir Chromalot vs Infinity vs Robochicken: Gravity and Sir Chromalot qualified *The Steel Avenger vs Scraptosaur vs Terror Turtle vs Infernal Contraption: The Steel Avenger and Infernal Contraption qualified Round 2 *Gravity vs Infernal Contraption: Winners: Gravity *Sir Chromalot vs The Steel Avenger: Winners: The Steel Avenger Heat Final *Gravity vs The Steel Avenger: Winners: Gravity Heat E Competing Robots: Panic Attack, Mighty Mouse, Kan Opener, Revolution 3, Bigger Brother, Rhino, Ewe 2, Chompalot Round 1 *Panic Attack vs Mighty Mouse vs Kan Opener vs Revolution 3: Panic Attack and Kan Opener qualified *Bigger Brother vs Rhino vs Ewe 2 vs Chompalot: Bigger Brother and Chompalot qualified Round 2 *Panic Attack vs Chompalot: Winners: Panic Attack *Bigger Brother vs Kan Opener: Winners: Bigger Brother Heat Final *Panic Attack vs Bigger Brother: Winners: Bigger Brother Heat F Competing Robots: X-terminator, Splinter, Mantis, Velocirippa, Iron Awe 6.0, Thermidor 2, Barbaric Response, Hassocks Hog 2, Round 1 *X-terminator vs Splinter vs Mantis vs Velocirippa: X-terminator and Mantis qualified *Iron Awe 6.0 vs Thermidor 2 vs Barbaric Response vs Hassocks Hog 2: Iron Awe 6.0 and Thermidor 2 qualified Round 2 *X-terminator vs Thermidor 2: Winners: X-terminator *Mantis vs Iron Awe 6.0: Winners: Iron Awe 6.0 Heat Final *X-terminator vs Iron Awe 6.0: Winners: X-terminator Heat G Competing Robots: Stinger, Revenge of Trouble and Strife, IG-88, UFO, Bulldog Breed, G.B.H.2, Daisy Cutter, Tetanus 2 Round 1 *Stinger vs Revenge of Trouble and Strife vs IG-88 vs UFO: Stinger and IG-88 qualified *Bulldog Breed vs G.B.H.2 vs Daisy Cutter vs Tetanus 2: Bulldog Breed and G.B.H.2 qualified Round 2 *Stinger vs G.B.H.2: Winners: G.B.H.2 *IG-88 vs Bulldog Breed: Winners: IG-88 Heat Final *G.B.H.2 vs IG-88: Winners: IG-88 Heat H Competing Robots: Hypno-Disc, 13 Black, Hydra, Mega Hurts LT, Atomic, The Kraken, Judge Shred 3, Big Nipper Round 1 *Hypno-Disc vs 13 Black vs Hydra vs Mega Hurts LT: Hypno-Disc and 13 Black qualified *Atomic vs The Kraken vs Judge Shred 3 vs Big Nipper: Atomic and Big Nipper qualified Round 2 *Hypno-Disc vs Big Nipper: Winners: Big Nipper *13 Black vs Atomic: Winners: Atomic Heat Final *Big Nipper vs Atomic: Winners: Big Nipper Heat I Competing Robots: Tough As Nails, Tsunami, Chip, Reptirron the Second, Tornado, Diabolous, S.M.I.D.S.Y., The Stag Round 1 *Tough As Nails vs Tsunami vs Chip vs Reptirron the Second: Tough As Nails and Tsunami qualified *Tornado vs Diabolous vs S.M.I.D.S.Y. vs The Stag: Tornado and S.M.I.D.S.Y. qualified Round 2 *Tough As Nails vs S.M.I.D.S.Y.: Winners: Tough As Nails *Tsunami vs Tornado: Winners: Tornado Heat Final *Tough As Nails vs Tornado: Winners: Tough As Nails Heat J Competing Robots: Behemoth, Disc-O-Inferno, Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit, Major Tom 3, Pussycat, The Alien, Scorpion, Kronic the Wedgehog Round 1 *Behemoth vs Disc-O-Inferno vs Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit vs Major Tom 3: Disc-O-Inferno and Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit qualified *Pussycat vs The Alien vs Scorpion vs Kronic the Wedgehog: Pussycat and Kronic the Wedgehog qualified Round 2 *Barber-Ous 2'n a Bit vs Pussycat: Winners: Pussycat *Disc-O-Inferno vs Kronic the Wedgehog: Winners: Disc-O-Inferno Heat Final *Pussycat vs Disc-O-Inferno: Winners: Disc-O-Inferno Heat K Competing Robots: Ripper, R.O.C.S, Spawn Again, Merlin, Terrorhurtz, Roobarb, Storm Force, Reaper Round 1 *Ripper vs R.O.C.S vs Spawn Again vs Merlin: Ripper and Spawn Again qualified *Terrorhurtz vs Roobarb vs Storm Force vs Reaper: Terrorhurtz and Roobarb qualified Round 2 *Ripper vs Roobarb: Winners: Ripper *Spawn Again vs Terrorhurtz: Winners: Terrorhurtz Heat Final *Ripper vs Terrorhurtz: Winners: Terrorhurtz Heat L Competing Robots: Firestorm 5, King B Powerworks, Brutus Maximus, Ka-Pow!, Raging Knightmare, Lightning, Comengetorix, General Carnage 2 Round 1 *Firestorm 5 vs King B Powerworks vs Brutus Maximus vs Ka-Pow!: Firestorm 5 and King B Powerworks qualified *Raging Knightmare vs Turbulence vs Comengetorix vs General Carnage 2: Raging Knightmare and Lightning qualified Round 2 *Firestorm 5 vs Lightning: Winners: Firestorm 5 *King B Powerworks vs Raging Knightmare: Winners: Raging Knightmare Heat Final *Firestorm 5 vs Raging Knightmare: Winners: Firestorm 5 Semi Finals Semi Final 1 Competing Robots: IG-88, Bigger Brother, Disc-O-Inferno, X-terminator, Tiberius 4, Firestorm 5 Round 1 *IG-88 vs Bigger Brother: Winners: IG-88 *Disc-O-Inferno vs X-terminator: Winners: X-terminator *Tiberius 4 vs Firestorm 5: Winners: Firestorm 5 Losers' Melee *Bigger Brother vs Disc-O-Inferno vs Tiberius 4 : Winners: Bigger Brother Round 2 *IG-88 vs Firestorm 5: Winners: Firestorm 5 *X-terminator vs Bigger Brother: Winners: X-terminator Grand Finalists: Firestorm 5 and X-terminator Semi Final 2 Competing Robots: Tough As Nails, Terrorhurtz, Big Nipper, Dantomkia, Supernova, Gravity Round 1 *Tough As Nails vs Terrorhurtz: Winners: Terrorhurtz *Big Nipper vs Dantomkia: Winners: Dantomkia *Supernova vs Gravity: Winners: Supernova Losers' Melee *Tough As Nails vs Big Nipper vs Gravity: Winners: Tough As Nails Round 2 *Terrorhurtz vs Supernova: Winners: Supernova *Dantomkia vs Tough As Nails: Winners: Tough as Nails Grand Finalists: Supernova and Tough as Nails Grand Final Competing Robots: Firestorm 5, X-terminator, Supernova, Dantomkia Round 1 *Firestorm 5 vs X-terminator: Winners: Firestorm 5 *Supernova vs Tough as Nails: Winners: Tough as Nails Third Place Play Off *X-terminator vs Supernova: Winners: Supernovaa Grand Final *Firestorm 5 vs Tough as Nails: Winners: Firestorm 5 Winners of Robot Wars The Ninth Wars: Firestorm 5